Our Changed past
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: This story is about the brothers along with Gohan being sent to the past where they meet their father and have to find a way to return back to their own timeline. They do-but now they have more saiyans tagging along and a whole new story line.


**Summary: -**

This story is about the brothers along with Gohan being sent to the past where they meet their father and have to find a way to return back to their own timeline. They do-but now they have more saiyans tagging along and a whole new story line.

**Disclaimer: Not an owner of DBZ**

* * *

**Our changed past:**

"Arg…arg…rr," The sound of struggles from the two full-blooded saiyan could be heard. The youngest and shorter of the two held onto the other larger by his arms who struggled to escape.

"Piccolo," The shorter saiyan struggled out to speak to the green man across from them "your attack, let's go!" He faced the other while trembling in both fear and in restraint.

Piccolo chuckled while trying to power for the move to come. He's delighted yet at the same time almost saddened? No, that could not be. He is doing what he had wanted to do for a while to destroy his old enemy and his brother too. As he absorbed the power with his two fingers touching his head veins appearing already with blue sparks appearing. "Goku sometimes you amaze even me," He told his enemy and resent ally. The blue turned to yellow as the energy was slowly gaining more power blinding a bit of his sight.

"Hey Kakarot look if you don't let me go now we're both going to die," The long-haired tried to make his brother see that death was on its way for the two of them.

Finally Piccolo gained enough energy to fire "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON," his shout was equal to the other saiyan. All three of them remained oblivious to the fact that the small boy woke up and was seeing his father about to be badly wounded and he couldn't have that. Screaming he somehow was able to hurl their way and latched onto his father's leg an attempted to pull him away. "FIRE!" Piccolo finished his move at the same time Goku noticed his son on him.

"NO!" "KAKAROT!" The two brothers screamed but for different reasons. The small child screamed at the same time they did unleashing some type of shield unknowingly to the three together instantly transmitting themselves away to a different year and different planet.

The three saiyans transmitted to a place where the gravity felt a bit heavier which luckily wasn't bad for the Earth raised saiyans. Seeing the unfamiliar surroundings the three astonished to see a ground harder than Earth's dirt yet not as hard as rock. The sky was a dark blue and from a distance there seemed to be tall ruins of buildings. It was early dawn so the moon must have just left the planet for the time.

Goku realizing he only had limited time pushed his son back at the same time Raditz sprung away from the two. The two adults standing in a fighting stance glared at the other not willing to let the other intimidate them. _I have to get Gohan out of here _Goku thought.

"Well brother it seems luck is on our side," Smirking Raditz continued "but unfortunately yours will soon run out," Giving a grunt he jumped to the air getting ready to crush them under his fist.

Quickly moving out of the way Goku yelled at his son to leave and to find help. Gohan not wanting to leave his father pushed away again, with his father telling him to go. Letting his tears fall the boy nodded knowing if he found help his father will have the upper hand in a fight with his uncle.

Not looking back, Gohan, ran as fast as his small legs could carry him to the ruins he had seen. He heard screams and grunts from both the adults causing him to run faster, willing himself not to look back, as he knew he would just run back to his daddy. He felt ashamed that he rather crowds himself in his studies than learn to fight like his father. Making a promise he knew once he and his father were back home he would train side by side with his father.

Almost ten minutes later of running an explosion was heard from behind. He yelled as the explosion caused his small body to fly faster to his destination. He closed his eyes with tears falling down his face wishing nimbus was here instead of having an attack fly him somewhere. He hit the ground when the dusty air finally cleared up. Crying he pushed his short chibi arms up trembling as he needed to find help and soon.

Hearing a sound very faint, but knowing it was close, Gohan began running again. He heard other voices join the first and hoped these people were willing to help and were nice and not like his uncle.

"Bardock says he remembers everything," A deep feminine voice with an accent spoke.

"Ha…ha…ha right don't make me laugh Fasha," A males voice was heard with a joking manner "Bardock might remember every single second of every battle but he remembers nothing from his personal life. Allow me to demonstrate- Bardock do you remember what day your son was born?" Battle? He hoped these people were the good type of fighters.

As he closed in, his eyes widened and he shook at the bodies of toad like men around the area.

"No, but that was a long time ago," Another voice answered lazily.

"No it was not you lazy bum, yesterday? Come on you need to go see the little tike. We have enough time to stop in before our next assignment," The female Fasha told one of the guys.

"Visit him huh? How nice father, son bonding," A short silenced was heard. "Why should I they'll just send him away. What's the use? Tell me that," The man sounded mean but he had to take the chance for his daddy.

Finally reaching his destination was a giant crater, he stopped hiding behind some rubble to come up with a way on how to approach them, and quickly.

"Humph Bardock you're too much," The lady in pink said.

A man chomped on some food while another chuckle asking "Hey guys why did we fight for this dump anyways huh? Is Frieza out of his tiny, little mind or something?"

A man with unmade hair answers "Yea, but not in this case. I think this planet has special energy or so I heard,"

Another man leaned over giving a humorous comment "Yea I heard the same thing. You're supposed to be able to develop psychic powers if you live here like being able to read minds and see the future and stuff like that,"

"Frieza is such a freak. He jumped at the chance to be able to read minds,"

"That's a scary thought Frieza being able to read minds I-wah,"

There seemed to be five of them in total. One lady, two really big guys, and two big like his uncle. He gasped out loud as one of the five looked a lot like his daddy only this man was taller, tanner, more muscular, and had a scar on his cheek. His gasp, however, was unheard as a giant fish man jumped from hiding underneath of crushed white bricks?

"I wish you baboons could read minds so you could have heard the thoughts of my troops as you slaughter them," The toad breathed heavily. Gohan wanted to run but couldn't and he needed help now.

The toad went to attack the man who looked like his daddy. Seeing the thing transmit behind and wound him caused Gohan to spark in anger like earlier. He felt energy surround him again just imagining if that man was his father and that was his breaking point. Giving a scream loud enough to cause the people around to realize he was there made them all confused on how they could not detect his presence.

Gohan's anger caused him to somehow jump and land on top of the toad giving him a roundhouse kick followed by an untrained yet strong punch to the face enough to make him stumble back. A white energy surrounding him soon dimmed as the energy taken a lot from him.

The full-blooded saiyans were about to attack the kanassan for wounding their leader when a small saiyan child came out of nowhere attacking the attacker. Tora's scouter locking in with the small saiyan showed an incredible power level of 710 which increased to a little over a thousand. He felt a little shocked that the boy who looked no older than three; someone whose age should have a power level of a third of what he was showing- speaaking of elites.

After the kanassan's punched away, the boy leaned towards the rock he just sat by. Tora quickly taking his chance released a small flame bullet to the beast sensing his team mates stand by him.

"What in the heck is going on!?" Bardock stood also having a lock in to the boys' power level.

The thing still stood shocking the team as it spoke "I have transmuted your destructive force into a more tolerable energy,"

Gohan shaking back to the scene cried at the flame consumed toad man not knowing it was distracting to the others.

"Soon you will all die!" His voice made him cry louder as he suddenly realized his daddy might be dying.

"Yea we'll see about that!" His daddy's clone told the scary man. "Goodbye," He raised a fist before stopping as the thing told him to wait.

"You have come here seeking psychic power well I have given it to you Bardock,"

"He reads minds," Daddy's clone muttered.

"You can too now Bardock. You have the power now too,"

"Me? What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"The one who seeks the power of Frieza will never have it, but I have given it to you as a gift Bardock so you can see…"

"See what!"

"See the horror of your edge just as we had to HAHA," The man laughed loudly scaring Gohan more.

"Shut up!" Bardock threw a larger beam at him in annoyance ending his life.

Gohan shook at the power thrown to end the scary man's life. He then stood again holding his hat as he fidgeted wondering how he was going to get them to help.

The team faced the child as he hiccupped in fear yet having a determine look to his face.

Deciding to approach the kid first Tora asked "Hey kid where'd you come from?" His scouter power level on the kid dropped dramatically to a 1 having his eyes bug out a bit.

Rubbing his face he answered "From over there," He pointed to where he left his daddy and uncle fighting. "I need help my daddy is fighting with my uncle and their-," Cut off by Bardock.

"Look kid we had an assignment and it's completed now we-,"

"Please you don't understand my daddy is going to die if someone doesn't stop uncle Raditz!" He trembled at the thought.

Bardock's eyes widened at the name _my son! His uncle but his brother was just born yesterday there is no possible way this is my second son's child._

"Raditz? Isn't that your boy Bardock?" Tora asked knowing it couldn't be a coincidence as everyone had a name of their own that is if you're not from the royal family.

Fasha feeling a bit sorry for the kid and annoyed at the crying said "Look let's just take a glance it might be just a friendly fight and the kid mistaken it,"

"I think that's a good idea Fasha," The biggest comrade said.

"Yea besides he basically saved your life Bardock," The second biggest joked.

"Fine," Bardock grunted acting like he didn't care even though he was curious.

"Alright then lead us where exactly your father is," Tora asked the boy floating up followed by his comrades.

Nodding Gohan looked around for a way to get out but didn't know how.

"Hey kid are you going to fly or what?" Bardock asked.

"Uh I don't know how to fly," He answered causing the team to face palm.

"What! You're a saiyan and every saiyan knows how to fly," Bardock stated shocked and even more shockingly picked the boy up with one arm as he pointed in the direction where the team could see an energy coming from.

"Saiyan? That's what uncle Raditz keep calling daddy and me but we don't know what that is," He told them anxious to return to his daddy.

They all looked shocked at the child in Bardock's arm not knowing how to believe him.

"You're kidding right?" The pale big one asked.

"No," Gohan flicked his tail around. The others stared at the child knowing his scent was of saiyan yet it also had something else to it too. It seemed he still had no idea how to control his emotions.

"Next you're going to tell us you weren't born in Vegeta," Fasha muttered.

"Actually I was born at home my mommy and daddy wanted me born there instead of a hospital and we live nowhere near Vegeta," His teary innocent face told them, at the same time a loud crash was heard.

Following the crash, the siayans all reached the destination; where two saiyans were fighting, and to the death, as it seems.

Gohan saw his daddy wounded greatly along with his uncle but it looked as if he was gaining the upper hand.

"No! Let my daddy go!" He screamed feeling energy consume him again.

Hearing his son's voice Goku struggled from the ground to take Raditz hand away from choking him to death.

"Do you hear that Kakarot? Your son came to witness his owns father's death," He leaned down increasing his pressure "And guess what if he complies than I'll let him live brother," He laughed before stopping finally being able to see different power levels surround him. "What in the name of-," He stopped short as he saw his nephew's power increase again, but that wasn't what loosened, his grip on his brother; no it was the fact that their father was alive and holding the brat.

Seeing his opportunity Goku kicked the man claiming to be his brother away. Raditz angered he let something distract him yet needing to know if this was real tried to stop his brother from attacking "Kakarot stop you idiot," He blocked each attack Kakarot gave him trying to make him stop for a moment to see if what he was seeing was real.

"Why should I?" He asked angrily trying to find an opening at his weakening state.

Seeing the two fighting Bardock cannot argue that the shorter of the two looked almost exactly like him saving his almost destroyed odd loose clothing, skin tone, and the absent scar he had. The other taller much more muscular did seem to look like his eldest son Raditz: the tan skin he inherited from him, long hair like his mates but spikes and untidy like his own, and the eyes are the same dark brown almost onyx eyes that his Raditz was born with.

Gohan needing to help his daddy and seeing the ones he brought seemed to only take in the fight screamed out "Stop staring and stop them!"

Snapping out of it Bardock placed the child down flying closer the two battling his scouter picked up their power levels Raditz at a 1,300 and Kakarot at a 707. He rose an eyebrow at the two low levels his 'sons' had achieved and at their adult ages. This boy who may but very unlikely be his grandson is able to achieve a level greater than Kakarot and could very easily reach a level closer to Raditz with more training.

Bardock grunted spitting as he heard the child wail just wanting it to stop. Going over to the boys he grabbed onto their shoulders pulling them apart with little effort. He glared down at both knocking their heads together instantly blacking them out. Grabbing their arms he flew them to his team and the boy.

"Weaklings," He muttered throwing the bodies on the ground.

"Wow they actually do look a lot like you especially this one," Tora lifted their heads up to get a look at them.

Sniffling Gohan leaned towards his dad shaking him "Dad-daddy wake up I want to go back home to mommy,"

"Kid-," Tora tried but interrupted.

"Gohan," He told them while taking his hat off using it to clean some of the blood from his daddy's body.

"Gohan eh what kind of name is that?" the guy with a mustache joked.

"Gohan they're both wounded badly they'll need to use the medical tanks to fully regenerate,"

"Not like they'll need it have you seen their power levels?" Bardock said angrily not believing they are his sons who magically aged and gained a weak status.

Scratching the back of his head Gohan asked "Will these medical tanks aid to all his wounds: bruises, scars, broken bones? I can tell he has at least three broken ribs, his left fibula seemed to have fractured, and most likely the cranium bruised seeing as you slammed their heads together,"

"Ah what did you say?"

"Uh sure,"

_Wow his intelligence it's almost as if he had studies other than the basics but that's impossible only the royals and sometimes the élite have the option, to further their children's education. I had an opportunity, because my grandfather was élite before Frieza took over._

"Great then let's go," Gohan stood holding his hat by the four star dragon ball.

"Where are your space pods?" Fasha questioned looking around.

"Space pods? Uh Miss we accidentally came here before the mean green man blasted us with his power," He answered innocently.

"Green man?" The biggest man looked at Gohan.

"Yea I don't know who he is but I think daddy does,"

"Well then how are we going to-," Bardock finally felt the after effects of the kanassan and black out with the other two falling on top of them.

"Ah!" Gohan jumped startled latching onto Tora's leg seeming to trust him the most out of the others.

"Well, seeing as the three are out we can try to squeeze them into Bardock's pod and I suppose I could take this guy," Tora told the rest not turning around to tell they agreed.

**~(Tick Tock)~**

After landing on planet Vegeta, they had some of the saiyan nurses (which were all males looking more like spacemen) bring the three bodies to the healing tanks. The rest decided to have Gohan only take a few drops of the healing chemicals seeing as he only had a few scratches and bruises.

"Wow this stuff is amazing but it has such an odd smell," Gohan gazed at the wounds disappearing.

"Yea," Tora said while looking at the boy closely. There were so many questions running through his mind, but he believes that the other two, would be better to answer the questions than him. Tora felt a strange feeling at seeing innocence of this child, as all saiyan children should either be conquering a planet or be returning from one yet he seemed so different.

There was silence in the room before a loud crash could be heard and screaming from two: a baby and a grown man. Gohan recognizing one of the screams smiled brightly lighting his eyes causing the others to raise an eyebrow at such innocence. Gohan jumped from the bed running towards the sound calling out "Daddy!" as he got closer to his destination. Unnoticed, by him he actually passes through his daddy only in a much younger form.

Hearing his son yell, Goku backed away, from the older man who held a needle yelling "Gohan," at the same time. His yelling woke up the other two in the tanks causing the short green man to open up the tanks instead of risking them getting broken, like this one did.

Raditz feeling fully healed glared at his brother taking his oxygen mask off the same thing his father did. Seeing his father stirred some emotions in Raditz causing him not to attack his brother at this moment.

Bardock felt annoyed and glad at the same time that his younger clone woke him up. There was so many dreams, horror, like taking place at the same time confusing ones like seeing his son growing up to be a warrior and appearance like the man here. Taking the mask off and stepping out of the tank he saw the man who looked like his older son step out glaring at the yelling man while staring at him from the corner of his mind.

"Daddy-why are you naked?" Gohan appeared confused while looking at his father.

"What-I'm naked!" Distracted, by his sudden appearance, the feeling of the needle entering his skin made his scream louder "OW!" He ran around before noticing another thing "Hey my tail's back!"

Fighting the feeling to smack his head the doctor handed all three armor seeing as the two younger ones had theirs destroyed.

"Ah what just happened?" One of Bardock's teammates asked as soon as the three finished dressing up.

Sensing no danger for now and that fact that Raditz was not attacking eased his worries for now introducing himself "Hi I'm Goku and wow this clothing is so tight," He gave them the famous Son smile while pulling on the neckline.

"Brother would you stop with this game and tell them your real name?" Raditz annoyed he had not accepted his true self.

"Listen Raditz you've got the wrong guy I'm not this Kakarot and I'm not a sayon," He told him before picking up his son.

"Saiyan you dimwitted fool," A vein appeared at his brother's stupidity.

"Actually it seems you are Kakarot," The doctor announced. "Congratulation's Bardock meet your sons from the future,"

"WHAT!" Everyone but Gohan yelled as he played with his father's tail knowing not to pull.

"Future," _Then that means the asteroid hadn't destroyed planet Vegeta yet meaning there is still time to evacuate the race _"Then there's still time," he said causing everyone to look at him.

"Hm," Goku blinked before he looked at the sky giving a yelp "This doesn't look like Earth,"

"Well of course not this is planet Vegeta," He told him.

"But you said it was destroyed by an asteroid," Goku and Gohan looked at each other for a moment then back at him.

"It did Kakarot but it may seem we somehow were able to come back to the time before Vegeta's destroyed,"

"Wait a minute planet Vegeta get's destroyed but there have been no signals on asteroids and even if there were it would have been spotted before it could even enter the atmosphere," The doctor told him.

"Huh excuse me but who are you all," Goku asked confused at the situation.

"Really brother even you forgot our own father!" Raditz muttered enraged at his brother.

Blinking he looked over at the man who could be mistaken as him "Hey you look like me,"

Everyone fell again anime style at him.

"Did we not establish that earlier?" Raditz curled his fist as if he wanted to strangle him.

"Well I was a little preoccupied with trying to get away from the needle," He laughed nervously.

Smacking himself while covering a light blush at his embarrassing brother he hissed "A needle? Really brother out of everything you chose a needle as a weakness,"

Laughing and using the arm not supporting Gohan he scratched the back of his head giving a wide smile and giggling "Well there is also lots of other things like-,"

"Fool you're never supposed to tell anyone of your weaknesses," Raditz muttered enraged.

"Why? I mean most of the weaknesses a person can be conquered if used against them, but then again there are some that can't," Goku said after thinking about it then looked at everyone blinking before screaming "Oh no what time is it?"

Raditz threw a large book at his brother growling "Shut up already; why do you even need to know the time?"

Dodging the book he pointed at his brother stating "You're going to have to try something worst if you're using objects to hit me with," He shuttered remembering the 'frying pan of doom' his wife had. "I have to know the time so my wife doesn't kill me or worst refuse to feed me!"

Falling down again everyone couldn't believe this guy. Bardock standing first asked "Your wife?"

Raditz sighed saying "A wife is what earthlings call their female mate,"

Goku walked away with Gohan trying to find the time or phone to call her to ease her worries not paying any attention to the others.

"So he's afraid of a female?" Shugesh laughed only to have his ear pulled by Fasha who asked "What's wrong with being afraid of a female she must be someone worth his life if she is able to handle a saiyan,"

"Nothing," Shugesh was quick to tell her.

"Daddy I want to go home now," Gohan told his dad.

"I do too but first we have to figure out how to get home," Goku scratched his head then asked over his shoulder "Raditz how do I get back home?"

Muttering in annoyance "I don't know brother and I'm busy here…damn it," There don't seem any signs of asteroids unless "Frieza that damn lizard must have lied to us and destroyed the planet,"

Hearing that Goku gripped his son tighter "You said this planet's going to be destroyed? Exactly when and who is this Frieza?" He had to know, so he is able to protect Gohan.

Seeing his brother have a stern face welcomed the normal saiyan face by replying "According to the knowledge told to me as a child and by this program telling me the date it will be today," Hitting the desk in anger he continued "Frieza is an evil tyrant who has a power far beyond reach and who has conquered many planets. I along with two other remaining saiyans are a few of his fighters forced to exterminate any living being, along with giving him the planet, so he can make a profit. He pays us by letting us live and feeding us lies."

Gohan shook gripping his father harder "I want to go home now daddy. I want to go home to mommy and you. I want to see grandpa Ox-king and be away from the scary lizard," He cried out.

Tora stepped up saying "We won't let him get away with this,"

* * *

**Remember most of my FF's are adoptable to anyone who want's them; as long as I'm contacted first.**


End file.
